The Legend of Toa Keos: Return of Kolrahk
Return of Kolrahk is a story written by ZarkaRaiden and Jareroden97Userpage Story Chapter 1 A small cloaked being walked into room filled with glaciers. Inside of one of the glaciers was Makuta Kolrahk. The being began to melt the glacier freeing the DNA replicant of Makuta Kolrahk. The being smiled as Kolrahk 2 opened his blue eyes. "Makuta Kolrahk has returned." ---- Keos rode on a hoverboard, chasing a matoran pirate who was trying to steal from the residents of Cortaka Nui. Keos grabbed the matoran and looked at what he had taken. Food, water, some blankets, and four bags of money. "It's for my family." the matoran said. "I don't know, 4 bags of widets seems like a little too much for one family." The matoran sighed as Keos put the money in the storage compartment of his hoverboard. "You can take the food water and blankets to your family." The matoran mumbled as he took the food water and blankets and walked away from Keos. It had been two years since Keos had fought Kolrahk, and after that battle the Toa Hilrek had opened a new business called Defenders of Cortaka Nui. however, all they had been defending Cortaka Nui from were pirates. Keos heard his communicator ring. It was Shard. "Come back to base, we have a new mission." "On my way." Keos said as he ended the transmission and flew off on his hoverboard. ---- Kolrahk walked into his throne room, where the armor of the original Kolrahk lay, rusting. "Weakling." Kolrahk said spitting in the direction of his original self as he kicked the armor away. The small being walked into the room. "Master, Shall we restart the production of Kolrahk robots?" Kolrahk 2 turned to his creator "Yes but we need a new approach. we can't keep sending them out of that service hatch. I want you to build me a factory on the island, and hire matoran workers." "Right away sir." the small being said hurrying away. ---- Keos arrived at the huge building known as the Cortaka Nui Defenders base. Keos flew through the window and landed on the smooth floor. "What's going on Shard?" "Well Keos we have readings of a large amount of shadow energy radiating from the old base of Makuta Kolrahk." "What? That's impossible." Keos checked the shadow scanners. A huge amount of shadow energy was being emitted from the old base."How is this possible?" Keos asked. "We don't know, but we are sending our best matoran spies over to the base." "Call them back, I'm going." Keos said as he got on his hoverboard, "But Keos-" "This isn't a mission matoran should be doing." Shard sighed. She knew he was right. "Matoran units 361 and 362 return to base." ---- Keos turned his hoverboard to full speed, and sped past both of the matoran officers who were returning to base. He reached the service hatch and flew in. Keos landed and looked around. He took his portable shadow scanner from his pocket and put it over his eyes. He scanned the nearby area. Nothing. He climbed up the icy slope and hoverboarded towards the throne room. He looked inside from the small window on the door. Inside the throne room was Makuta Kolrahk. Keos turned and flew out of Kolrahk's lair and towards the base of the Cortaka Nui Defenders. Chapter 2 Shard looked at Keos with her jaw dropped as he explained what he had seen. "W-what?! H-how did he come back?!" "I don't know Shard, but we are going to find out." "Yes sir." Toa Shard said. ---- Nearby a Kanoka match was going on. The 8 matoran who were participating were playing furiously, much to the amusement of the audience, when a small being cloaked in a black cape walked into the arena. One of the participating maotran walked over to him. "Hey this is for matoran in the ga-" he was cut short by being thrown across the room by the being's shadow powers. The other matoran looked at him wide-eyed. "Matoran of Cortaka Nui," the small being spoke in a raspy voice "A new factory is rising, and we are looking for workers. If you would like to apply, please go to the ticket booth." About 700 matoran rushed towards the tikcet booth. The small being smiled as he walked towards the ticket booth, and hypnotized all the matoran there. "Now we build." the being said as the and the 700 hundred matoran he had "hired" marched towards a plot of land. ---- Keos, Shard, and Guardaniks raced towards Kolrahk's lair where the biggest battle they had ever fought had happened. When they were inside the lair, Keos lead them to the throne room. as all three of them looked through the window. They saw Makuta Kolrahk sitting in the throne room. "No..." Shard and Guardaniks gasped together. "Let's go before he notices us." Keos said urging them away from the window. All three of them got on their hoverboards and flew off. ---- Kolrahk 2 waited for his creator in total silence. Then his creator busted through the door out of breath. "Master, we have employees." "Exellent, how long until production?" "About two days." Kolrahk 2 smiled. ---- Keos and the rest of his group flew towards the base. They landed inside and walked towards the meeting room. Keos set up a private meeting for him, Shard,and Guardaniks. When they were all seated he turned to them."How are we going to defeat Kolrahk this time?" "We don't know." the other toa answered. Keos sighed. Chapter 3 Kolrahk 2 looked upon his new factory, which was giant in its size. He looked down at the Matoran laboring mindlessly, courtesy of Wokamei's (the small, cloaked being) hypnosis. Kolrahk robots were being made at a fast rate, and Kolrahk 2 would soon have an army, to conquer everything in sight. He turned his blue eyes to the sea, and smiled. It wouldn't be long now. ---- A boat moored in a deserted pier in Cortaka Nui, and out of it stepped two beings: a Toa of Air named Miru, and a Toa of Fire named Hau. Hau turned to Miru. "Finally, we've arrived." Miru started walking toward the rest of the island. "Come on, we have a mission: find Keos." ---- A strange pod entered the atmosphere of Aqua Magna, and started to burn on entry. It crashed through the sky and the clouds, on a few occasions slamming into flying Rahi. Eventually, it slammed into the ocean with a loud splash! It went under, and stayed for a few minutes, and if anyone were watching, they would have thought it had sunk for good. But then, it bobbed to the surface, drifted to a small island, and the pod opened, and out stepped a silver being. Protox had arrived. ---- Giza, a simple Onu-Matoran was working in the mines of Cortaka Nui. It was a boring job, rarely anything happened, the highlight of the week was finding a dead Rahkshi in the tunnels. A strange, black flash then ripped through the tunnel, momentarily blinding Giza. When he could see again, he ran over to where the burst occurred to investigate. What he saw was a mask, that looked much like a Hau. He grabbed it, and put it on. A surge of energy immedeatly went through him, and he looked down, in horror as claws started sprouting from his hands, and he felt an urge to kill, but that was not his worst problem. The tunnel was collapsing, and he had to get out of there, fast. Chapter 4 Giza ran as fast as his legs could carry him as the tunnel fell around him. He tripped and as a rock fell towards his face, he lifted his arms up and blew apart the rock with blasts of lunar energy. He down at his hands in confusion then Giza got up and ran from the collapsing mine. When he saw the rest of his crew looking at him strangely he remembered his hands. Giza took off to the jungle, wanting to get as far away from his old friends as possible. ---- Protox walked on to the beach of the island. He could sense life-forces all over the island. "So this planet isn't deserted." ''Protox thought as turned into a puddle of liquid protodermis. As a hypnotized matoran who was working for Kolrahk 2 walked by with a cart of liquid protodermis in bottles. Protox changed into small marbles made of protodermis and rolled over to the cart. Then changing into the form of a puddle again he absorbed the bottle and shape-shifted into it. The matoran never noticed a thing. ---- Miru and Hau were walking through the forest. "It seemed like a simple misson compared to the last one we had." Hau said turning to Miru. "Hau we just arrived. How could you possibly be saying this is a hard mission already? Are you that impaitent?" Hau continued to walk and stayed silent. ---- Protox arrived at the factory. He was placed on a conveyer belt and was pushed into a small storage closet. Once in there he changed his form into a small insectoid robot he had absorbed back on his home planet. He crawled into the airvent. "I didn't want to go to this place. I wanted to go to the city! Oh well looks like I'll have to find my own way there." he said as he crawled around. ---- Keos and the other toa he had been meeting with sat in the room, still thinking about what they were going to do about Kolrahk, when a matoran officer broke through the door. "Sir, I have vital information." Keos turned around. "What is it officer?" "I was undercover at the Kanoka game today and halfway through the game a small being wearing a black hooded cloak walked into the middle of the arena. I looked at him with my shadow scanner and saw this." He showed Keos his scanner. "Mata Nui, that's the highest shadow energy rating ever recorded. It's even larger than the one we saw coming from Kolrahk's base. Go and notify all officers to stay away from this being. His shadow power is way to strong for any of them." The officer nodded and ran off. Chapter 5 Protox moved around the island of Cortaka Nui, remaining unseen. He was looking for any advanced cities, settlements, any civilization would do. He eventualy saw many shining buildings in the distance. He made his way there, and rested in an alleyway. Protox had arrived in Cortaka Nui. ---- While Protox had made his way around the island, Hau and Miru had also been making their way inland. Hau sighed. "How much farther?" At times like this, Miru had wished he had a compass. "Well, we're just going to have to find out, won't we?" Hau put his hand to his face. "Great, we're lost." ---- Kolrahk 2 walked up to the top of his factory, calling out in a voice like thunder. "Citizens of Cortaka Nui, I am your new master, KOLRAHK!!!" Anyone on the island that heard it (which was virtually everyone) turned to the direction where the sound had come from. Kolrahk 2 continued speaking. "You are all ordered to join my new factory, anyone who doesn't, DIES!" Kolrahk 2 teleported back down to earth, and smiled. His plan had begun. ---- Keos stood on a high building, at the center of the city. After Kolrahk 2 had made his announcement, fear spread like fire across the island, and out of that fear, Matoran of the city had started to go to the factory. The island was falling apart. Keos was reasoning vainly with himself. "''We defeated him once, we can do it again. He's no powerful than before, right?" The Toa sighed, he knew what he was thinking was false. If they were going to stop Kolrahk 2, they would need help. Keos' reminisance was cut short by a voice behind him. "Toa Keos, we have been looking for you." Keos spun around, weapon at the ready. Two beings stood there, one red, one green. Keos eyed them suspiciously. "Right, and who exactly are you?" The red one spoke up. "I am Toa Hau, and this is Toa Miru. We've been looking for you for some time now, Keos." Chapter 6 "Why were you looking for me?" Keos asked the two beings. "We were notified by... a being that you have defeated Makuta Kolrahk. Is that correct?" Hau asked him. "Yes that is." "Well then we have come to help you defeat this Makuta Kolrahk." ---- The matoran officer who had ventured off to tell all officers to stay away from Wokamei, saw two trackers leading to the forest. as he entered the forest he heard breathing behind him. The last thing he saw was the Kanohi Xiratak, two red eyes, and a pair of large clawed hands. ---- Protax was moving along as an insectoid robot, when he found a huge storage building. He crawled up to the doors and waited. When a matoran opened the door to go inside, Protax crawled in as well. when the door was closed again, Protax absorbed one of the matoran suits they had in the storage room, and walked out. ---- Giza sat down and concentrated. He needed to control that urge to kill. When a bird flew by, and he didn't have the urge to crush it in his palms, he knew he had conquered it. "Now time to master the art of using that strange power I saw when I was in the tunnel." Giza practiced charging and throwing lunar bolts at trees. ---- Protax, in his matoran disguise, walked around looking for the huge amount of energy needed to rebuild his pod. As he walked, he slipped into a flash back. 1 Year Ago Protax, his mother and his father all stood in the small ship they had stolen from the Nextorians. Suddenly a laser lanced infront of the ship. "They are shooting at us!" Protox's father yelled. Then a laser blew off the main thruster. The ship spiraled as it's alarm system went off. Protax's mother grabbed him and carried him to the escape pod room. "Set the pod for Sorix, and tell them the Nextorians have attacked Saar. They will know what to do. You are our last hope." As Protox listend he realized his mother didn't say she would be coming. "Mother are you coming?" he asked. But all he heard was the pod door closing, and then two huge explosions, one was the ship his mother and father were on, and the other was Saar, exploding. Protox sunk in his seat, knowing that he had to get help from the warriors on Sorix. So he set the pod, and fell asleep. So he didn't hear the metor crash into his pod, and send him spiraling off course, and pulled into the gravity of Aqua Magna. Chapter 8 The beach of Cortaka Nui lay tranquel in the cool night. The only sign of life was a few Ussal crabs darting here and there. That is, until a black armored foot struck the sand. The being surveyed his surroundings, and something caught his eye: The lights of a city far in the distance. He began to make his way there, slowly, but surely. Makuta Xen had come, and he was seeking death. ---- Kolrahk 2 sat on his throne, deep in his fortress. The end was near, he knew it, they all knew it. The Makuta was confident that the end would be him as the victor, and all of Cortaka Nui bowing before him. His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of battle outside his door. He grabbed a blade, and cautiously approached the window of the door. As soon as he reached the door, it came flying off it's hinges, sending Kolrahk sliding back. Out of the smoke, a black and silver being stepped out, with a blade and a Rahkshi-like face. "Hello, Kolrahk, are you ready to die?" Kolrahk 2 leapt up, and spun his blade. "Who are you?" Xen rushed at Kolrahk, slashing him across his mid section. "Oh, come on Kolrahk. Your saying you don't know me? After all, we are one in the same." Kolrahk 2's eyes widened. "What?" Xen chuckled. "We both know your a clone of the original Kolrahk, nothing more than a DNA replicant. Well, so am I, but something went wrong, I transformed into this, I became my own person, and now..." He then lept up, and kicked Kolrahk in the face. "...You must die!" Kolrahk swung his blade, hitting Xen on the leg. Xen used density control to turn intangable, and phased through the floor. Kolrahk 2 looked around, trying to see where Xen would come out. His answer came when he felt a foot wrap around his leg, and he was hurled to the ground. He rolled just in time to avoid being stabbed by Xen's blade. Kolrahk rushed at his opponent, who side stepped, and tripped him. Xen stalked up to Kolrahk 2, and put his foot on his chest. "Fool, I have travelled half the universe, training the whole time. Did you actually think you stood a chance against me?" Kolrahk 2 wiggled under Xen's heavy foot. "Before you kill me, I would like to know one thing: what is you name?" Xen laughed, a most disturbing sound. "Do you really want to know? Fine, I'll tell you: my name is Xen." The Makuta brought up his blade. "Now Kolrahk, die." He was about to descend his blade on Kolrahk 2's chest when a golden armored being seemingly came out of no where, and kicked Xen away. Kolrahk looked up. "Keos! What are you doing here?" The Toa of Solar Energy turned to Kolrahk 2. "Look, the only reason I'm saving your miserable hide is because I want to kill you myself." Keos was cut short by Xen leaping on his back. "If anyone will kill him, it'll be me!" Keos stabbed Xen, and threw him to the ground. He then proceded to launch a gigantic blast of Solar Energy that knocked Xen almost out of the window, where he would have fallen into the churning and frothing waters of high tide. He looked up at Keos. "I don't have time for this." He then looked at Kolrahk. "I will be back, Kolrahk, and when I do," he looked back at Keos, "you will not be so lucky." He then dissappeared. Keos muttered a curse under his breath, and turned to Kolrahk. He raised his blade to kill Kolrahk 2. The prone Makuta looked at Keos right in the eyes. "Go on, do it! But know if you do, your no better than me." Keos hesatated, and lowered his weapon, seeing that it would not be a fair fight, and he turned away. "This isn't over Kolrahk. I will rid the world of your evil." The Toa left then, leaving Kolrahk 2's fortress behind. Chapter 9 Giza was still training in the forest, blasting apart trees with his lunar bolts. He was so focused on training that he didn't notice the ashbear who was walking minding it's own business. Giza fired a bolt of lunar energy that missed the tree...and struck the ashbear. The ashbear reared up and roared at Giza, as it picked up a tree and threw it at him. Giza barely dodged the tree when he was struck by the claw of the ashbear. The claw cut a huge gash in his armor and Giza fell bleeding. The ashbear lumbered off, once again hungry. Giza looked at his wound. "Well this isn't good..." he whispered and let his head lay in the grass as he blacked out. ---- Keos was walking through the forest, blowing off steam, when he came across a severly injured matoran. Keos used a small amount of his toa power to heal the matoran, and turned him into a toa in the process. The new toa ran off into the forest. Keos, looked for him for some time, then went back to the base of the Cortaka Nui Defenders when he couldn't find him.